


Baby Dragons

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A series of stories about Natsu and Lucy starting a family. Sweet fluffy chaos is bound to ensue.





	1. Discovery

Sniff, sniff, sniff.  
Sniff, sniff, sniff.  
"Lucy... Hey, Lucy. "  
She opened an eye. Glared at him.  
"Natsu, do I even want to know what time it is?!"  
"Relax, it's only like midnight."  
"Only?! What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up?"  
"You smell different. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well you know my nose doesn't lie. Something about you is different. Not bad, just, you know... Different. "  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing.  Now would you please let me sleep?"  
"Alright, alright. Sheeeeesh..." Nothing? He wasn't sure about that... Well, if something was up, they would know eventually.  He had a hunch, but wasn't about to say anything in case he was wrong.   
Still... For the moment, it was better to just let her sleep. So he did.  Laid next to her.  Wrapped his arms around her, determined to protect her even in slumber. The funny thing was, this new scent... It * wasn't* bad. In fact,  he felt strangely drawn to it...  
\---  
A few mornings later, a pair of unfortunate sounds woke Natsu up before sunrise. Hearing Lucy crying was upsetting enough. The sick sounds made him jump out of bed and make a beeline to the bathroom. He plopped down next to her, pulled her hair out of her face, clipped it up, and started rubbing her shoulders.  
"Natsu? You should be sleeping. I'm... I'm fine." Shudder.  
"Do you really think I can sleep knowing you're suffering like this?" He got up long enough to get her a cup of water, then resumed his place at her side. She leaned against him, sipping slowly.  
"Thanks..."  
"No problem." Gentle kiss on her forehead, still rubbing her shoulders. "Luce?"  
"Hm?"  
"I think we made a baby."  
If she hadn't been so utterly exhausted her heart would have been racing. She had honestly been trying to avoid thinking about the possibility. Now, though...  
"That...actually would make sense..." Another slow sip of water.  
"You're not freaking out?"  
"Nuh-uh. Too worn out. Plus, you know,  we do have a really, umm, active relationship. It wouldn't surprise me that much. But..what do we do now?"  
She may have claimed exhaustion but he heard the tiny tremble of fear in her voice.  
"We need to go see Porlyusica to be sure. First,  though,  we need to get some more rest." Especially Lucy, he thought. She nodded. He scooped her carefully into his arms and carried her back to bed. Held her close, knowing she was scared, knowing that the best way to help her was to make her feel at peace.  
Rocked her gently,  humming a soft lullaby into her ear.  
No matter what, they were in this together. The day they exchanged rings, that had been their promise. Never to be broken or forgotten. 

They finally got a little more sleep. Natsu woke up to the sight of Lucy snoring and drooling on his shoulder...aaand immediately decided to just let her sleep more. No rush. The guild infirmary would be open whenever they got there. 

Of course, Porlyusica wasn't thrilled to have to deal with them. That wasn't exactly a surprise. She was never thrilled. She examined Lucy while Natsu and Happy paced around outside for what seemed like hours. Really, Natsu paced while Happy hovered around over his shoulder, but it amounted to the same thing. Eventually the healer called the fire mage into her house,  then ordered him to sit down next to Lucy.  
 "Hey."  
"Hiii." Big smile even as tears streamed down her cheeks. Instinct took over as he wrapped an arm around her.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is amazing." She lay her head on his shoulder. Whispered. "You were right."  
"I was, huh?" Playing dumb, quietly coaxing her to continue.  
"M-hm. You're gonna be a dad."  
"Great." Soft kiss. Then he stroked over her hair. "How are you feeling? Nervous?"  
That did it. The floodgates opened.  
"T...terrifiiiied." Sniffle. "I, I'm not sure if I  can do this. What if I suck as a mom?"  
"You won't, Luce."   
"D'you mean that...?"  
"Yeah. I know you, and I know there's a lot of love in your heart. Can't wait to see you pass that love on to our little hatchling."  
"Hatchling?" Giggle.  
"Eh, it just seemed fitting."  
Another soft kiss.  
A squeaky voice brought their attention back to Earthland.  
"Lucy? Does this mean you're gonna lay an egg?"  
Sweat drop.  
"It doesn't exactly work like that for humans, Happy."  She ruffled the exceed's fur.  
"Don't forget what I told you. You can still go on jobs for now, but be careful. Don't do anything too dangerous or risky."  
"Yes, ma'am." Lucy and Natsu in unison. Porlyusica glanced at the pair. The old healer wasn't one to smile, especially not around humans, but the expression on her face came fairly close. She could tell that Lucy was in good hands, that Natsu would never let any harm befall her or their child...although she never would admit it out loud.  
She handed Lucy a vial.  
"This is for morning sickness. A little sip goes a long way. And I expect to see you in here regularly for checkups. Now, go home and get some rest. You both look like you need it."  
True enough. Neither one had gotten much sleep that night, and it was obvious in their eyes and posture. So the lovebirds  thanked Porlyusica and headed home. After a quick meal they cuddled together in bed, exchanging a few affectionate kisses and whispers before falling asleep in each other's arms. Thankful for a bit of peace amidst chaos. Even more thankful for a future that keeps looking brighter...


	2. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's hearing comes in handy. Short, sweet, pure fluff.

Fairly early on in her pregnancy, Lucy was still in a bit of a shock. After all, they had been trying to have kids for what seemed like forever.   
  
And it had all been worth it. At long last their dearest dreams were coming true.  
Still...it was a lot to get used to.   
  
Natsu got more possessive. More protective. More prone to cuddling her, which came in handy when she got worried, or when she just needed some tenderness.   
  
Early one weekend morning they lay together after making love, fingers entwined, his head on her shoulder. Lucy sighed, kissed his forehead. Bliss.  
  
Suddenly Natsu quirked his head, eyes widened.   
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I hear somethin' weird, that's all."   
  
"Weird?"   
  
A nod. He didn't say anything else. Just shifted downward with this curious look on his face. He pressed his ear against her tummy. Grinned.   
  
"Natsu...?"  
  
"I think I can hear the baby."  
  
"Seriously? So soon?"   
  
"Seriously. You have two heartbeats right now. It's freaking awesome." He took her right hand, settling it next to his ear.   
  
"I married a human ultrasound." Lucy couldn't help smiling. Sure, she couldn't feel anything yet, but she knew how sensitive Natsu's hearing was. If he said he heard it, he heard it.   
  
He kissed her hand, kissed her tummy. Whispered "Love you both."   
  
Waterworks. Lucy sniffled, unable to keep the tears from flowing.   
  
Natsu noticed THAT right away. He relocated. Then he scooped her into his arms, cradling her and stroking her hair.   
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just really happy, love." More tears as she put her hand on his cheek. "I mean, after all our trying..."   
  
Lucy didn't even have to say any more. Natsu knew what she meant.   
  
The scheduling.  
  
The potions.   
  
The spells.   
  
The various treatments.   
  
The stress had been nearly unbearable, even causing a few heated arguments between the two.  
  
But it was worth it in the end.  
  
"Hey..." His voice went soft, the sweet tone he reserved for her. "I'm happy too. Now let me kiss away those tears."  
  
"Kay..." Soft giggle. He brushed a few tears away with his thumb, then kissed both cheeks before moving down to her mouth.   
  
She leaned into it, enjoying the chance to bond with him, stroking through his hair as she did so often.   
  
For a while they lay together in the early morning sunlight. They shared sweet whispered nothings and kisses, never breaking their cuddle. Not when both dozed off for a while, not when they woke up to the sight of Happy flying in and landing on one of the pillows.  
  
"You two lazybones are still asleep?"   
  
"Well we were before someone woke us up, cat."   
  
"Don't worry about, buddy. Lucy needs her rest. Besides, it's Saturday."   
  
"I knowwww but I'm bored."   
  
"Well how about we go fishing?" Lucy ruffled the cat's fur. Natsu's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah! We can chill out at the river all day."   
  
And so that's how our heroes spent their Saturday afternoon. Natsu and Happy fished at their usual spot on the river, while Lucy lounged next to her husband reading one of her favorite books.   
  
At one point they paused for an early dinner, eating the sandwiches and veggies Lucy had packed while Happy munched on a few fishies.   
  
It occurred to Lucy, and not for the first time, that they already had a little family, a little family that expanded into the guild. No matter what happened, she knew they would always be surrounded with support, love...and of course a healthy dose of chaos.   
  
And she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
